


On the roof

by zendrella



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Marichat, just a little practice writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 08:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17638913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zendrella/pseuds/zendrella
Summary: Chat Noir drops down on Marinette's roof after his patrol. Takes place sometime soon after Evillustrator.





	On the roof

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Miraculous Ladybug I've written, and it was just as a practice to get to know the characters and write other things/fandoms than what I usually do. There's no real plot, my friend just gave me the prompt "they're on Marinette's balcony and one of them had a rough day". Thought I should post it anyway!

A knock on the roof window makes Marinette nearly jump out of her seat. She registers the soft squeal of Tikki flying under the magazine with Adrien on the front cover to hide as Marinette gets up from her chair and climbs up the ladder to her bed. She looks through the window and sees someone sitting on the railing. When she catches a glimpse of familiar blond hair, her first thought is _Adrien_ , but before she can even think of a reason for him to be on her roof – especially since he wasn’t even in school today – the person turns his head and she’s looking into the green eyes of Chat Noir.

She opens the window and sticks her head out. “Chat Noir? What are you doing here?”

“I was in the neighborhood,” he replies. “Just finished patrol.”

“Okay…” Marinette is still a little confused. “What made you stop by?”

Chat Noir swings his legs over the railing and jumps down so he’s sitting right in front of her, crouching down to her eye level. “I saw that your light was on and I figured we could hang out,” he says with a grin. “We never really got a chance to get to know each other last time.”

Marinette smiles. “You mean the time you had to protect me from Evillustrator?”

“Exactly.”

With a little laugh, Marinette climbs up through the window and closes it after her. She stands up, and so does Chat Noir, and for a moment they’re standing so close that Marinette can feel his chest rising and falling against hers. Then he takes a quick step back and turns to walk to the front of the balcony.

Marinette lets out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding before she follows him. Almost immediately, she can sense that something is off about Chat Noir. When he’s with her – no, when he’s with _Ladybug_ – he’s usually happy and upbeat. Even the day when he was protecting her from Evillustrator he was his usual self. He always walks with his head held high and cracking jokes every other sentence, but his smile tonight doesn’t reach his eyes and his shoulders are a bit hunched.

He leans against the railing and Marinette comes up next to him. She studies his face out of the corner of her eye. He’s looking up at the night sky, much quieter than when he’s with Ladybug. Maybe it’s just because they don’t each other. Well, she knows _him_ . He doesn’t know _her_. Who knows how he would be acting if he knew that his partner was standing right next to him.

Marinette decides to speak up. He said he wanted to hang out, so she figures they should start by talking. “How was patrol?”

“It was cool,” Chat Noir replies. “Nothing big happened, I just stopped a couple of dudes trying to steal some bikes.”

“Wow, tough work,” Marinette grins. “You and Ladybug must have worked hard on that.”

Chat Noir laughs a little and shakes his head. “Ladybug and I usually don’t patrol together. It was her idea, so that we could keep up with out normal lives and also minimize the risk of knowing too much about each other.”

 _Cause we might see where the other person is headed_ , Marinette thinks to herself.

Chat Noir inhales and pushes himself away from the railing. “Look, sorry for disturbing you. I shouldn’t have knocked on your window. If I’m being honest, I didn’t realize I was heading here until I dropped down on your roof. I’ve just had a pretty rough day in my personal life and… I’m sorry. I’ll leave.”

Marinette feels her heart twist at his words. She knows, at least to some extent, about his feelings for Ladybug, and even though she doesn’t feel the same way she still cares about him. She doesn’t like seeing him like this.

Before Chat Noir can jump off the balcony and run away, Marinette reaches out and grabs his arm. “Hey, wait.”

He turns and looks at her hand, slightly surprised. He looks up at her face and she quickly lets go. “Sorry. Um… look, you seem a little upset. Do you… wanna talk about it? Whatever it is? You don’t have to, of course, since I bet you don’t even talk to Ladybug about this stuff since you have to be as private as possible, I just thought… in case you want to… uh, talk. About it. With me.”

Chat Noir stays silent for a couple of seconds before he smiles, genuinely this time. “Yeah. That… That would be nice.”


End file.
